YuGiOh! Tangled
by shadowcat22
Summary: When a Kingdom's most wanted bandit, Atem Rider hides in a mysterious tower, the last thing he expected to find was Arai. A spirited teen with an unlikely power. Based off Disney's Tangled. YugixYami, AtemuxOC. Tea/Anzu Bashing.


Me: Hey everyone and welcome to brand new story.

Hikari: Yea, she's been a little obsessed with Disney lately so she wanted to do a story based off the movie Tangled.

Me: That's right; I wanted to give a shot at writing a story based off of Disney.

Hikari: Anyways, we just like to say that we don't **OWN** Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will. We also don't own Disney or Tangled either. Both of them are properties of their respectful owners and we do not by any shape or form take credit for them, for if we did Tea would long since been gone from the world of  
>Yu-Gi-Oh and it would be completely Yugi and Yami.<p>

Me: Any who please enjoy and please tell me what you think. I am making some changes as I go so please bear with me on the updates. So without further ado's here's my version of Tangled.

* * *

><p>Title: Yu-Gi-Oh! Tangled<p>

By: Shadowcat22/Yamishadowcat22

Chapter 1: The Lost Princess

_This is the story of how I died. The truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Arainaina. And it all starts with the sun._

_Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magic golden flower. With this flower, it had the ability to heal the sick and injured._

_Oh, you see that old woman over there? You might want to remember her, she's kind of important, _replies the voice who was telling the story, as if everyone knew of the old woman and her evil ways.

_Centuries Passed, and a hop, skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen, King Aknamkanon_ _and Queen Athena along with their eldest son Yami._

_But as for the Queen, well the Queen was about to have another child, but she got sick. Really sick. And she was slowly running out of time. And with time slowly running out, that's usually when people start to look for a miracle or in this case, a magic golden flower._

_Ah! I told you she'd be important, _remarks the voice as the scene returns to focus on the old lady from centuries ago.

_You see, instead of sharing the suns gift, the woman, Anzu, hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years._

_And all she had to do was sing a special song._

"_**Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine" **__sings Anzu voice as she hovers over the magic golden flower._

_Alright, you get the gist; she sings to it, she turns young. Creepy, right?_

Just then voices could be heard off within the distance which suddenly scares Anzu from the flower as she tries to re-hide the flower but of course like most people in her hurry to leave Anzu doesn't realize that she knocks away the make shift cover that she used to hide the flower.

"We found it" shouts a voice which belonged to a palace guard once he spots the flower sitting not too far from a small hill near a cliff all the while totally unaware of Anzu who was watching the scene before her very eyes as they carefully but surely make it back to Queen before placing the flower head in a bowl of water for her to drink.

_The magic of the golden flower healed the Queen. A healthy baby girl, a Princess was born; with beautiful sun kiss golden hair, and the most beautiful hazel green eyes._

Upon being born, all that could be heard was the sound of a baby cooing while Queen Athena, King Aknamkanon, and Prince Yami just stood by her, watching when suddenly Queen Athena, carefully reaches down into the crib to pick up her beautiful baby girl, laughing before hugging her child closely.

But by the Queen's simple acts of affection towards her daughter, Arai can't help but giggle when her father, King Aknamkanon carefully puts her crown upon her head which tilts a little to side, bringing forth another fit of giggles before turning curious hazel eyes over to her brother Yami who was currently standing off to the side by his father, crimson color eyes watching from the side lines.

_To celebrate her birth, the King, Queen and Prince launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one momement, everything was perfect._

Later that night….

_Of course, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end which was exactly what happened when Anzu crept into the palace and into the Queen and Kings room where Arainaina was currently resting._

"_**Flower, gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock…" **_sings Anzu as she carefully lifts up a lock of Arai's hair while it was glowing before taking a pair of scissors to it and cutting off a piece of it only to gasp when the hair turned brown, causing her to realize that power was with the sleeping child and not just the hair.

_Anzu broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that, gone!_

_The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the Princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Anzu raised the child as her own._

"_**Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine"**_sings the child like voice of a little girl who was sitting with her back towards a woman while the woman in question just brushed her hair.

_Anzu had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden._

"Why can't I go outside?" asks the little girl.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand flower?" remarks the woman, known as Anzu.

"Yes, mommy" was the little girls reply.

_But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on her birthday, the King and Queen along with their son released thousands of lanterns into the sky in hope that one day their lost Princess would return to them._

TBC

A/N: Well how was it? Good? Bad? Please R&R…I'll try to update again tomorrow or Saturday. Until then

_._


End file.
